


[podfic] Accident (Waiting to Happen)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Farting, Farting as a Relationship Milestone, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’re just jealous of our friendship,” Stiles says cattily, butting the top of his head more firmly into Derek’s armpit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Right,” Scott says, putting his jacket on. “I’m jealous that I don’t get to snuggle on the couch with the two of you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Obviously,” Stiles agrees.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Accident (Waiting to Happen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accident (Waiting to Happen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573217) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Friends To Lovers, Tumblrfic, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Farting As A Relationship Milestone, Fluff, Love Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:09  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Accident%20\(Waiting%20to%20Happen\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
